Él no es tú
by Les Evans
Summary: Hermione se compromete con Ron después de la guerra, pero se encuentra con el amor de su vida y decide que no quiere perderlo otra vez. Por ello, decide contarle que aunque tiene la relación perfecta para cualquier chica, no es feliz, porque lo necesita a él.


**Él no es tú.**

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la ventana tomando chocolate caliente. Le encantaba estar en esa cafetería muggle, se sentía relajada y llena de paz siempre que estaba ahí. Era un local muy pequeño y todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros. Ese era su santuario personal y en ese momento ella estaba tan confundida y triste que decidió ir a tomar algo y pensar en todo en enredo que tenía en su cabeza. Llevaba varios minutos viendo las gotas de lluvia cuando escucho el conocido tintineo de la campañilla que sonaba cada vez que alguien entra o sale del lugar. Levanto la vista y entonces, lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, tan alto, tan serio, tan imponente. No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo completo con la mirada, estaba diferente, muy cambiado, al parecer había crecido varios centímetros desde la última vez que se vieron, estaba muy pálido y bastante delgado. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, como siempre, al parecer en eso jamás cambiaría. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a su rostro se dio cuenta que él también la observaba fijamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él volteo la cara y caminó hasta el mostrador.

Hermione se puso nerviosa y se tensó, de reojo veía cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que él se sentó en una solitaria mesa justo hasta el otro extremo de la cafetería. Sin duda, eso la decepciono un poco, bueno, tampoco estaba esperando que fuera con ella o la saludara, pero una parte de su corazón tenía la ilusión de que por lo menos volteara a verla después de todo lo que pasaron juntos en esa misma cafetería. Con ese gesto sólo pudo pensar que todo se seguía hundiendo. Pero ya no quería sentirse de ese modo, así que decidió arriesgarse una vez más.

Se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacía su mesa, cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos se detuvo y se quedo contemplándolo, respiró profundamente y antes de decidirse a dar esos últimos pasos escuchó su voz.

- ¿Qué quieres Granger?- Le dijo con la voz más cruel y despreciable que jamás escuchó, sintió como si le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón y se arrepintió de ir a buscarlo.

- Sólo quería saber como estabas.- Hermione no pudo evitar el tono dolido en la voz, jamás creyó volver a escuchar ese tono otra vez y se decepcionó.

- Estoy bien, ya lo viste. Ya te puedes ir.- Le contestó de forma sería, aunque ya no tenía ese tono de desprecio en la voz, eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera con esperanzas de nuevo.

Avanzó los pasos que le faltaban y se sentó enfrente de él. – Te vez muy cambiado.

Él sólo se quedó viéndola fijamente durante unos segundos, después agregó. –Gran descubrimiento Granger. Te repito la pregunta, ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué no te vas con tu prometido y me dejas en paz.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Granger? Creí que jamás nos volveríamos a llamar de esa forma, sobre todo después de lo que vivimos.

- Te llamo Granger porque hasta donde sé, ese sigue siendo tu apellido, cuando te cases te podré decir de otro modo, ¿te gusta "Sra. Wesley"? Y lo que vivimos fue un error, un error que no me interesa recordar.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así, Draco?, pensé que a pesar de todo podríamos ser amigos.- Le contestó Hermione con ese tono dolido que quería evitar pero que se le hacía imposible.

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad?. Sí, debes estar bromeando, ¿cómo puedes pensar que vamos a ser amigos después de todo? ¿Crees que para mí será fácil verte como una Wesley y ser amigos? Además, no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia ni a tu prometido ni a tu familia.- Contesto Draco mortalmente serio y con todos sus músculos tensados.

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, ahí se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado y que si algún día la perdonaba sería muy difícil.

- Draco, yo…

- No digas nada, no me interesa escuchas las patéticas excusas que puedas darme.

- Yo, lo siento.- Hermione ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Sólo contéstame algo. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Cómo te trata? ¿Cómo se comporta con tus amigos? ¿Qué te hace sentir? Pero por favor, dime la verdad, se sincera conmigo sin importar lo que vayas a decir.

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento, no estaba segura de que contestar, no sabía si lo que podía decir le gustaría a Draco, pero debía ser sincera y decir todo, ahora que le había dado la oportunidad de hablar.

- Él es sensible e increíble, todas mis amigas solteras están celosas porque dicen que tengo una relación maravillosa. Él dice todo lo que necesito escuchar y es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor. Hasta se compró un carro, para poder ir a visitarme a casa de mis padres, siempre que voy a subirme a él me abre la puerta y me dice que estoy hermosa y me siento muy bien.

Draco estaba por levantarse de su lugar e irse. Hermione se dio cuenta de su reacción y lo detuvo del brazo.

- ¡No! No te puedes ir, ¿querías escucharme? Ahora lo harás.- Las palabras de Hermione salieron con un poco de desesperación, aunque quería sonar decidida, aún así tuvieron el efecto que quería y Draco volvió a acomodarse en su lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando Hermione estuvo completamente segura que él no iría a ningún lado, continuo.

- Pero me falta algo, ¿sabes? Extraño gritar y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia y son las 2:00am y me descubro maldiciendo tu nombre. Recuerdo cuando estabas tan enamorado y actuabas como un demente. Me derrumbaba y llega deshecha, era como una montaña rusa que iba demasiado rápido. Jamás supe que podría sentir tanto pero esa era la forma en la que te amaba…

- Jajajaja, no sigas. –Hermione se detuvo al escuchar su risa cruel. –No puedo creer que pienses que creeré tus palabras, por favor Hermione! No soy tan estúpido.

- No te estoy mintiendo y lo sabes. Te amé muchísimo, como a nadie y no permitiré que pongas en duda esos sentimientos, te lo demostré de mil formas diferentes.

- Por favor Hermione! No te engañes, jamás creíste en un nosotros. ¿Por qué nunca le contaste a Potter y a la comadreja sobre nosotros? Porque no te interesaba tener nada serio conmigo. ¿Por qué cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo no aceptaste?

- Estás siendo muy injusto y lo sabes. ¡Estábamos en medio de una guerra! ¡Por amor a Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Que dejará todo y huyera contigo? No podía hacer eso. No podía abandonar a Harry.

-Ahora que lo mencionas sí, eso era precisamente lo que quería de ti. Te pedí que nos fuéramos juntos, yo estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti, mi familia, mis amigos, estaba dispuesto a traicionar a los mortífagos y al mismísimo señor tenebroso por ti. Pero para la señorita no fue suficiente, querías ser la heroína de guerra, pues ¡bien! Ahora lo eres, sólo déjame en paz. –La voz de Draco había aumentado varias octavas y sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en puños, era obvio que se estaba controlando para no gritarle ahí. –Además, no puedo creer lo estúpido que fue Potter al aceptar tu ayuda, tú eras una de las personas que corría más peligro.

-Draco, lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento mucho haberte dicho que no, lamento haber tenido que terminar nuestra relación cuando más te necesitaba, pero no podía ser tan egoísta e irme contigo sin más. –Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione y sentía que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. –Además nunca me pasó nada, al final, logramos la paz por la que tanto luchamos.

-Se te olvida que casi te matan en mi casa, estuvieron a nada de descubrirlos.

-Pero no lo hicieron y todo fue porque no nos delataste. Gracias, por cierto. Jamás pude agradecerte el que no nos delatarás, estoy segura que nos reconociste y te quedaste callado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo sólo cumplía con mi promesa. En una ocasión te prometí que te iba a hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para protegerte, aunque no sirvió de mucho, igual mi tía te torturo.

-No pienses en eso, al contrario, hiciste demasiado por mí. Gracias.

-Olvídalo Hermione, ya no me interesa recordar esa parte de mi pasado. Mejor sigue contándome qué le viste a la comadreja para aceptar casarte con ella. ¿Qué te dio él, que no te ofrecí yo?

Hermione ya no estaba segura de seguir hablando sobre Ron con Draco, era obvio que eso le afectaba y ya le había causado demasiado daño como para seguir hablándole sobre él. Sin embargo algo en la mirada de Draco le dijo que no la dejaría irse a menos que le contestara, así que decidió seguir siendo sincera.

- Él respeta mi espacio y nunca me hace esperar, siempre llama exactamente a la hora que dice que lo haría. Se lleva muy bien con mi mamá, ella lo cree todo un encanto. Además se interesa en los negocios de papá, una vez hasta le pidió trabajo en una de sus clínicas dentales. Es dulce, encantador y simpático. Me siento cómoda con él.

-Ya no sigas, ya no me interesa seguir escuchándote, todo esto fue un error, no debí permitir que te sentaras aquí. Ya he tenido suficiente.- Draco sacó unas libras para pagar su cuenta e irse pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar que todo terminara así. Lo detuvo por segunda vez.

-Ya te dije que no te irás hasta que terminemos de hablar, tú me pediste que hablara pues lo haré pero no te vas a mover hasta que termine.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a detener? No me hagas reír.

-Pues si tengo que hechizarte para que te quedes pegado a esa silla, sí, lo haré.

-Te recuerdo que estamos en una cafetería muggle. No puedes.

-No me tientes, sabes que lo haría. Además, tú necesitas esta platica tanto como yo.

-Yo no necesito nada de ti. Hace mucho te supere y te olvidé.

-Mientes! Te recuerdo que te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que esto te afecta tanto como a mí.

Draco no supo como contestar a eso, le dolía aceptar que en el fondo Hermione tenía razón, en ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo para seguir adelante.

-De acuerdo, te escucho. Sigue diciendo lo maravilloso que es. –Era obvio que no estaba contento con esa decisión pero a Hermione le gustó que por lo menos aceptara quedarse.

-Él no puede ver la sonrisa falsa que estoy fingiendo. Mi corazón nunca se rompe, sin importar lo que haga porque no estoy sintiendo nada en absoluto, porque no me hace sentir nada. –Hermione lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que ahora sí tenía su atención, al parecer, Draco no esperaba que le dijera eso. Él simplemente se quedó callado.

-Pero tú, tú eras salvaje y loco, simplemente frustrante, intoxicante, complicado. Lo peor de todo es que te alejaste de mí por un error.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dijera "sí Hermione, ve y arriesga tu vida mientras yo junto a unos locos voy tras de ti para intentar matarte"?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, pero pudiste buscarme cuando la guerra terminó o dejar que te encontrará, pero no, simplemente desapareciste del mundo mágico y reapareces cuando yo me comprometí con Ron.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dijera "Hermione, vine por ti, ahora podremos ser felices? Esas son puras cursilerías sin sentido. Soy un exmortífago, todos en el mundo mágico me odian, me comporté como un cobarde, jamás hubieras estado bien conmigo. Eso fue lo mejor, ahora te puedes casar con otro héroe de guerra y olvidarte de mí y del error que cometimos una vez.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿De verdad no te importa que yo me case con él? ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida? –Esa idea a Hermione le pareció tremendamente dolorosa y no sabía si podía soportar la respuesta de Draco, pero necesitaba saber que pasaría con su vida.

-No, yo no estoy comprometido con nadie, pero sin duda él es tu mejor opción, es la mejor persona que puedes tener en tu vida. –Draco carecía de emoción alguna mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Hermione, sin embargo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que él se estuviera dando por vencido, no podía creer que ya no quisiera luchar por lo que querían, ella sabía que la culpa era suya y que se merecía el rechazo, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera tanto. Para ese entonces, ella ya tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Draco hizo el intento de levantarse por tercera vez y en esta ocasión Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le impidió irse. Cuando ella reacciono sólo vio las libras sobre la mesa y después de escuchar el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta se dio cuenta que Draco ya había salido de la cafetería y caminada sobre la solitaria calle, la lluvia no había parado pero al parecer eso a él no le importaba.

Llevaba una cuadra caminando bajo la lluvia, estaba confundido, jamás creyó que la volvería a tener tan cerca y mucho menos que iba a remover tantos recuerdos en él, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, ya no habría nada más entre ellos y en el fondo, aunque le doliera debía aceptar que se sentía aliviado de que estuviera con la comadreja, por lo menos en su familia la aceptaban y la protegerían.

Cuando llegó a la esquina se detuvo, necesitaba pensar, decidir que hacer, lo mejor era que se desapareciera y se fuera a su departamento. Necesitaba estar solo. Sacó su varita y justo cuando estaba por pronunciar el hechizo sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura, sabía quién era, ese olor era inconfundible, se dio cuenta que ella tenía su cara enterrada en su espalda y seguía llorando. Le dolía verla así, pero si tenía la relación perfecta con la comadreja para que buscarlo a él.

Hermione tenía un par de minutos abrazada a Draco, no quería despegarse de él, pero sintió que no le respondía el abrazo, así que eventualmente lo fue soltando y espero a que diera media vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Para Draco fue muy difícil no voltearse con rapidez y devolverle el abrazo y besarla hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía hacerse ilusiones de nuevo, no podía creer que de verdad lo amaba y que todo estaría como al principio.

- No hagas esto más difícil. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto? –Draco se alejo un par de pasos de Hermione, necesitaba poner distancia.

-Hay algo que no te dije. –Su voz salió algo distorsionada, por la lluvia y sus lágrimas. Esta era la última carta que jugaba Hermione, si con esto no recuperaba a Draco, con nada lo haría. –No me casaré con Ron, terminé cualquier tipo de relación con él. Por eso vine aquí, a nuestra cafetería. Necesitaba recordarte.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? –La respiración de Hermione seguía siendo muy agitada, no podía tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casar con él? Es el hombre perfecto para ti, justo hace unos minutos me dijiste que era una relación maravillosa y que no podrías pedir nada mejor. –Draco también hablaba con dificultad, las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de golpear su cara.

-No me puedo casar con él porque no me hace sentir nada, porque extraño los gritos y las peleas y las reconciliaciones con nuestros besos bajo la lluvia. Porque no me interesa que sea perfecto a los ojos de los demás. Para mí no lo es y sabes por qué.

-No. ¿Por qué? –Draco ya estaba desarmado en ese momento, ya no había ni rastro de aquel hombre duro que quería alejarla, ahora ya no le importaba hacerse ilusiones por esa mujer, la amaba y que el mundo se jodiera.

-Para mí no es perfecto porque él no es tú. Porque el único hombre que es perfectamente imperfecto lo tengo delante de mí y lo amo. –Hermione ya había dejado de llorar pero seguía nerviosa y expectante.

Justo cuando Hermione terminó de hablar vio a Draco acercarse los pasos que había retrocedido y sintió sus brazos rodearla antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Labios, que fueron muy bien recibidos.

Sin duda era el mejor beso que se habían dado, empezó lento, cada uno disfrutaba de volverse a encontrar después de tanto tiempo de estar separados. Poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad, estaba cargado de tanto dolor, frustración, deseo, pasión y de muchos "te extrañe". Pero sobre todo de tanto amor. Con ese beso ambos se dieron cuenta que ahí era donde pertenecían y que sin importar el tiempo que pasará ese amor iba a ser infinito.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-De esto estaba hablando. –Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba disfrutando muchísimo de ese momento.

-Tienes razón, nuestros besos bajo la lluvia son lo mejor. –Draco tenía sus brazos sobre la cintura de Hermione.

-Ahora ¿qué?

-Vámonos, empecemos una nueva vida dónde nadie nos conozca. Te lo pido de nuevo Hermione, huyamos.

-No, no haremos eso. –El cuerpo de Draco se tensó, quiso quitar sus brazos, pero Hermione se lo impidió. –¿Sabes por qué no lo haremos? Porque no tenemos por qué huir, no estamos haciendo nada malo y no tenemos porque escondernos. Al contrario, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo, no me importa lo que puedan pensar. No me digas que ahora eres tú el que quiere mantener esto en secreto.

-No, por mí ahorita mismo me encargo de que todo el mundo lo sepa. Yo también te amo y si a ti no te importa que te vean con un exmortífago por mí esta bien. –Draco aferró un poco más su agarre sobre Hermione.

-No, no me importa. –Hermione agarro a Draco y lo acerco hasta ella para volverlo a besar.

No sabían que iba a pasar, cómo reaccionarían cuando vieran que estaban juntos, qué diría la gente. Pero la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos les importaba eso, se amaban y mientras estuvieran juntos vencerían cualquier obstáculo. ¡Juntos, siempre juntos!


End file.
